


PTA dads

by Daydreamingboy



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamingboy/pseuds/Daydreamingboy
Summary: Based off AU on Instagram @ peazecatch is who has it OvOI very much likeInsperation from lots, I don't knowSome female presenting Crowley too, bc she is queen
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	PTA dads

**Author's Note:**

> Not actually finished will come back to edit* it

Crowley looked down at the clipboard and rolled his eyes, though no one saw due to the dark lenses in front. Though they saw how his lip curled in a snarled look of distaste.

"Is something you'd like to share with us Anthony?" One of the mother's, Linda, says not pleased with his look.

"Oh it's nothing... Just, do you all really want Michelle's lemon bars? Am I the only one voting no to those tasteless bricks?" He says, "I'd rather s-"  
"That's enough dear..." Aziraphale cuts him off by covering his demon's mouth. "I do apologise for his behavior today."

The mother's collectively huff. "Why can't we just kick you out again."

Crowley just flipped them off since his mouth is still covered, he's obviously being smug.

\----------------------------------------

Aziraphale sighed on the way home, "You know dear... The mother's are rather unhappy with you, maybe slow down on the comments? Also slow down in general!" He yelped at the end as Crowley driving almost triple the speed limit weaves through cars.

Crowley rolled his eyes, "Listen angel, those bitches need to be put in place. Plus I'm the superior mum." He chuckled.

"Mhm, your not even a mum though..." Aziraphale says and gets break checked loosing the wind from his lungs.

Crowley looks offended that Az would say that, "But I am! I guess it's time to pull Ash out the closet, show em the superior mum." He got a devilish grin.

"Lord give me strength..." Az mutters.

\-----------------------------------------

By the next meeting, Crowley had transformed from himself to Ash.(think mix of all time Crowley looked female in the show)  
She adjusted the shirt over her bust and smiles, then she applied some red lipstick. She checks herself out in the mirror, then she hurried out the door to where Aziraphale is waiting.

"Finally."

**Author's Note:**

> *make it longer


End file.
